moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Anck-Su-Namun
Anck-Su-Namun (portrayed by Patricia Velasquez) is a character in The Mummy and The Mummy Returns. She was the imperial concubine of Pharaoh Seti I. She began an affair with the High Priest of Osiris, Imhotep, which was forbidden because no other men were allowed to touch her. Death Seti came to Anck-Su-Namun's quarters just as Imhotep had hid himself and was suspicious of her (especially when he noticed the paint on her shoulder was smeared). It was then Imhotep revealed himself and then, as well as Anck-Su-Namun, proceeded to murder the Pharaoh, with the help of Imhotep. Knowing the consequences of such would be severe, she urged Imhotep to flee. Not long after, the Pharaoh’s bodyguards, the Medjai, walked in, having been alerted by Princess Nefertiri, who had secretly witnessed the murder from afar. In defiance, she shouted “My body is no longer his temple!” and committed suicide on the spot, stabbing herself in the stomach. Resurrection Later, under the cover of night, Imhotep broke into Anck-Su-Namun’s crypt and stole her body, bringing it to the necropolis Hamunaptra, the City of the Dead. Here, the blasphemous priest used the forbidden Book of the Dead to try and resurrect her, but was unaware that he had been followed by the Medjai, and was stopped before Anck-Su-Namun’s soul could properly return to her mortal body, and her soul was sent back to the Underworld. As punishment, Imhotep's disciples were to be mummified alive, while Imhotep himself was cursed with the dreaded Hom Dai, and was buried alive beneath Hamunaptra. Second Resurrection Three thousand years later, Imhotep had been brought back to life by a librarian named Evelyn Carnahan by mistake, and Imhotep's intent was to reprise the ritual that had been botched so many centuries ago: Imhotep had, the last time, been close to performing the ritual fully, then needing no sacrifice, but after three thousand years, he needed a human sacrifice that would provide Anck-Su-Namun with fresher organs. After taking the Book of the Dead, recovering Anck-Su-Namun's five canopic jars and choosing Evelyn - Nefertiri's reincarnation - as his sacrifice, he recovered Anck-Su-Namun's body and bound Evelyn by her ankles and wrists to a sacrificial altar within Hamunaptra. After Anck-Su-Namun's spirit and body were reunited, bringing her back to life, Imhotep was about to kill Evelyn with a ceremonial dagger when Evelyn's brother, Jonathan, came into the chamber with the Book of Amun-Ra, the only force capable of killing the High Priest. As Imhotep stepped forward to catch Jonathan, he set down the dagger and stepped forward, leaving Anck-Su-Namun alone with the dagger; the undead concubine tried to kill Evelyn with the dagger in order to complete her resurrection herself, as well as out of hatred as Evelyn was Nefertiri's reincarnation. As Anck-Su-Namun attempted to kill Evelyn, Jonathan read some incantations from the cover of the Book of Amun-Ra, summoning mummified soldiers, which he commanded to kill Anck-Su-Namun. The soldiers attacked Anck-Su-Namun. One of them ran her through the stomach with a spear and the othes joined in cutting and stabbing her to death. Third Resurrection In the years that had passed, Anck-Su-Namun had been reincarnated as a woman known as Meela Nais, a matriarch millionaire, also a female crime Lord that had an unnatural memory spanning to things that no living person could have known. In Karnak, Imhotep took Meela to a sacred pool within the temple where he cast the same trance from before on her, making her who she was in her past life. The memories went on in her trance until Meela had seen once more how she had died as Anck-Su-Namun, and, deeply in her trance, reenacted the events of her death, stabbing herself in the stomach as she had years ago, ending her life as Meela Nais. At that moment, Imhotep, with the Book of the Dead, summoned up Anck-Su-Namun's spirit from the Underworld and brought her back to life as the woman that she had been centuries ago. In the Pyramid of Ahm Shere, Evelyn and Anck-Su-Namun fought as they had centuries ago, and Evelyn fought with her fighting skills acquired in her current life as well as those from her past life. After some time had passed, both women heard that their loved ones were doing battle with the Scorpion King and ran to see the outcome of the fight. Rick managed to stab the Scorpion King with the Spear of Osiris, but the following explosion knocked Rick and Imhotep into a pit overlooking Hell. Evelyn and Anck-Su-Namun watched as their lovers called for them. Rick urged Evelyn to flee, to take Alex and leave, but she defied this and rushed to help him, regardless of the falling rocks. Imhotep called for Anck-Su-Namun's aid as he hung onto the ledge of the pit for dear life, but not wanting to die after finally being resurrected successfully, Anck-Su-Namun fled, proving that their love for each other was not as strong as the love between Rick and Evelyn. Imhotep, devastated, then looked at Evelyn and Rick before he let go willingly and falling to his death. However as she fled, Anck-Su-Namun's escape route was blocked off by another falling rock. She ran to find another route, but found herself standing over a pit filled with scorpions, which panicked and swarmed as their king, the Scorpion King, had been defeated. Anck-Su-Namun panicked and lost her balance, falling into the pit where she met her final end when the scorpions suffocated and stung her. Category:Movie Deaths Category:The Mummy (1999) Category:The Mummy Returns (2001) Category:Fantasy Movie Deaths Category:Action Movie Deaths Category:Stabbed to Death Category:Suicide Category:Death by Asphyxiation Category:Killed by Animals